


Teetotaler (January 18, 2019)

by SapphiraBlue



Series: 2019 Daily Drabbles [18]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Word of the Day Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: To drink, or not to drink- that is the question.Word of the Day: Teetotalerone who practices or advocates teetotalism: one who abstains completely from alcoholic drinks





	Teetotaler (January 18, 2019)

“Not all vampires drink wine- That’s just a stereotype. Besides, it’s not like it  _ does _ anything.”

“You’re half-human! Of course it’ll work on you. Or are you a lightweight?”

“I’ve never had alcohol in my life and I’m not about to start now. And you can’t make me.”

“Oh, real mature!”


End file.
